M rated Daylit memories
by winter goddess yuki onna
Summary: Just what the title says. Scenes too mature for a teen rating from Daylit memories. Pairings Levi x Eren Alex x Asher (sort of) Hanji x Atlas Etc...


I own nothing but the story Alex, Rotto and Asher.

* * *

Eren was busy folding his bed-sheets in his room they way he knew that corporal Levi liked it to be when he come here. Eren was so busy that he didn't even notice or hear when the door opened. The figure paused in the doorway as if it were waiting for something before it silently walked forwards towards the boy who didn't even turn around but gave a muffled gasp when the figure knocked on his head form behind.

"Shh... Don't shout." a soft voice whispered in his ear removing his hand from the young mans mouth.

"Corporal..." Eren sighed in relief turning to him. "I thought you weren't coming..."

"I got held up with Hanji again... something about doing something with your titan..." Levi sighed nodding for Eren to get on the bed. Eren did as he was told and climbed up on the bed his corporal straddling his hips with ease his strong now healed fingers wrapping around the back of his head and bringing him closer to his lovers dark smokey eyes.

"So... you wanna piss off the damned wall cults even more?"

"Gladly..." Eren said a slight smirk on his face. Levi smirked pushing the dark brunet boy down on the bed with ease.

"By the way Eren... You need to be more cautious next time..." Levi muttered removing his shirt.

"Huh?" Eren asked receiving an annoyed glare from his corporal as he leaned in closer towards him.

"You should have know someone was behind you..." Levi muttered running a finger along Eren's jaw line stroking before he gently slammed his lips on Eren's. The two scouting members kissed passionately. Tongues twisting as they danced with the other before disappearing back into the deep kiss... strong hands fondling the other heat rising in each of their cheeks as Levi threw Eren's pants on the ground.

"Corporal..." Eren whispered between kisses feeling as his hands went lower and squeeze gently. Eren gave a sigh of pleasure.

Levi gave a genuine smile and got up from his place on Eren sitting on his knees reaching for the zip of his pants and quickly took them off.

"Hey Eren." a slightly muffled very familiar feminine voice called from outside the door. Before Eren could say anything could say anything Alex opened the door. "I have your..." she paused eyes wide in shock as, for an instant, she was stock still her hand still somehow holding onto Eren's fresh clothing a dark red blush on her face at what she was seeing before her. Levi, half naked on the bad sitting on his knees behind a fully naked Eren who was face down on the white pillow his eyes wide just like Levi's. And not the good kind of half naked either.

"I'll... come back later..." she said nervously closing the door quickly behind her. "Oh... its true what they say about Levi's... She muttered morbidly to herself as she leaned against the door outside the room. Her face fell slightly as an even deeper blush spread over her face. She looked up to see Rotot looking at her. From the look on his face she could guess that he hadn't been here long.

"Alex..." he said his face looking slightly grim a little bit of sweat dripping from his face. "Please tell me that this is just a huge misunderstanding..."

"Misunderstanding about what?" Alex asked picking Eren's clothing up.

"Misunderstand about the idea that you were in there staring at Levi and Eren while they were in there doing..." he was interrupted by a low moan coming from inside the doorway. "That... And I just happened to be walking by at the wrong moment." the black haired italian boy said grimly.

Alex opened her mouth but closed it again not feeling like lying. She still a deep blush on her cheeks. Rotto looked at her carefully and frowned slightly. Perhaps he was being too hard on her. It was a miracle that she hadn't yelled at him for saying something that, if taken the wrong way it would be very much insulting or called a pervert. But she knew him to well to call him something like that. Besides what right did he have to tell her what to do?

"I suppose you are at that age where... things happen inside your body" he sighed squeezing her shoulder a little making Alex blush deeper. Was she still in shock? "But... for fair warning you shouldn't act on your new impulses just for those reason. Men are weak, sick being who, more often then not, act solely on their own desires and force them on a woman... It is disgusting what some of them have turned sex into... And in doing so woman... I've seen it in many worlds... Yours is the worst. Please don't think that I think badly of you just for that reason. _That_ is to be used as one thing and one thing only... Beyond that..." Rotto sighed shaking his head a little.

Asher watched them from behind a pillar.

* * *

Would you think I'd be trolling you guys if I added this chapter to LevRen?


End file.
